Jason Voorhees (β)
Jason Voorhees 'is a major antagonist from the 'Friday the 13th franchise. He made his début in When the Corpses Cry. Canon Jason is the primary antagonist of the Friday the 13th series. Said to be the reanimated embodiment of a child, Jason Voorhees, who had drowned to death in Camp Crystal Lake, he stalks any who continue to remain at the camp, now defunct despite attempts to restore it, and others who otherwise disturb the sight of the death of him, and later, his mother. It should be noted that this version of Jason is a sort of amalgamation of all the incarnations of Jason that have shown up in the franchise, from being the mutated little boy to being the undead killing machine that he is now. Pre-Convergence Before the events of the ''Witch's Game'', Herbert West finds him when he's just a corpse after getting his own machete to the head thanks to ten year old Tommy Jarvis. Delighted at the fact that he has the Crystal Lake killer's body to experiment his Reagent on, Herbert brings Jason back to life and struggles to keep him under control. Aware of the legal issues it'll bring up if people find out he brought a renowned murderer back to life, Herbert takes Jason back to his home lab where they find invitations to the Witch's Game. Plot Involvement When the Corpses Cry Jason was a relatively notable figure within the event, despite his silence. Whilst sticking by his so-called partner, Herbert West, Jason interacted positively with Aya Drevis. He also quarreled often with the hot-headed Izayoi Sakamaki and Yuki Terumi, also known as "Hazama." Epilogue(s) When the Corpses Cry At the end of the event, Jason would end up engaging into another fight with Teurmi, even after the defeat of Bernkastel and the end of the Murder Game. Losing track of Herbert, Jason's fight with Terumi would inadvertently land the two of them into an entirely new world. Character Relationships * Yuki Terumi - The primary antagonist of BlazBlue who also debuted in When the Corpses Cry. Jason originally didn't pay the well dressed man with green hair. But after seeing how close the serial killer was getting with Aya Drevis, Hazama made it his personal goal to try and prove to Aya that a monster like Jason didn't have any morals. This more often than not provoked Jason into breaking free from Herbert's control and attacking Hazama although something always prevented the fights from getting too serious. That was until the game finally ended and Jason followed Hazama back to his own universe where the two fought with Jason coming out on top but is gravely injured in the process. This leads into Delusional Maid further on down the line. * Aya Drevis - The protagonist of Mad Father who also made her debut in When the Corpses Cry. Throughout the duration of the game, Aya was the only one to show any level of consideration/friendliness to the serial killer. Having decided not to harm another child after being killed by one, Jason did his best to protect Aya throughout the game and tried to keep her image of him having some semblance of morals underneath his rage and murderous urges alive. Trivia * Jason has the most kills than any other horror film slasher. Including his remake character, his total number of kills is 158. He is followed by Halloween slasher Michael Myers, who has 111 career kills and Nightmare on Elm Street'' slasher Freddy Krueger, who has 43 career kills. * Revealed in 'The Final Friday', Jason has been able to survive by switching bodies / souls. * Jason makes an appearance within the non-canon side stories, ''Death Masks, Delusional Maid,'' and ''Five More Minutes. Category:Characters Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:Survivors